The Reign of Terror: Stories from the Vault
by Hitman47
Summary: Contains deleted scenes from previous "Reign of Terror" stories along with untold stories. Rated T for mild language and some violence.
1. The Bowels of Hell

**THE REIGN OF TERROR: STORIES FROM THE VAULT**

**THE BOWELS OF HELL (deleted scene from The Reign of Terror)**

Gordon Freeman walked down the hall, equipped in his hazard suit and is carrying a shotgun. He hears talking in one room. He peeks inside the door and sees six scientists inside. He bursts through the door and the scientists turn around.

"All right losers," Gordon shouted, "Someone is going to tell me where Laura Fuller is or I will splatter everyone's brains all over the place.

"Why are you doing this?" A scientist asked.

"I just got fired and now I taking it out on everyone here."

"This isn't that way to handle this," another scientist said.

"Shut up you damn belly rubber."

Gordon points the gun at the scientist's head.

"Where is Laura?" Gordon asked.

"I swear I don't know."

Gordon is about to pull the trigger when he sees a scientist slowly walking towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Gordon said.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he said. "I have this disease-"

"You are a disease. Now get back over here."

"He needs to go right now," a scientist said.

"Get over here or die."

The scientist slowly walks back towards the others. Then they smell something horrible.

"What on earth is that smell?" a scientist said.

"It looks like the jerk off went," Gordon said.

"I told you I needed to go."

"I can't believe a man your age doing something like that," another scientist said.

"You are a disgrace."

"Well, this is how is with you people. One minute you understand my condition, the next you make like you never knew about it. What is wrong with you people? What is wrong with this world?"

"Okay, funs over," Gordon said.

Gordon shoots all the scientists and leaves the room.


	2. Wait in Here

**Wait in Here **

The Black Mesa Research Facility was under an alien invasion. Scientist ran as fast as they could. Some were able to get away and some were not so lucky. The Marines finally made their way in and killed everything in their path. Adrian Shepard entered a dimly lit room. He was out of ammo and he lost his knife in a previous battle with the aliens. There was blood on the wall, tables were smashed, and there was a body of a dead scientist on the floor. He followed a trail of blood behind a table that was turned over and found three scientists sitting on the ground. One of them had blood coming from his stomach and the other one was placing a bandage over it.

"What's going on here?" Adrian said.

"The aliens, they're killing us," one scientist said. "He needs medical attention. We need to take him down the hall."

"Okay. Let's hope we don't run into any of them. I'm all out of bullets."

"There was a solider down the hall who didn't make it. He may have some ammo," another scientist said.

"Let's go."

Adrian led the three scientists down the hall. The medical room was ahead of them. Adrian looks at the three closets beside him.

"I need to check the room, you guys wait in here," Adrian said as he opened one of the doors.

One of the scientists gets into the small closet and the other one takes the injured one and helps him in the closet. Then the scientist goes into the middle closet. Adrian finds the dead solider and takes his machine gun and then takes his knife. He walks back to the closet with the injured scientist inside.

"How's your stomach?" Adrian said.

"I need help. Is there anything in the room?"

"How should I know?"

Adrian stabs the scientist in the stomach repeatedly and laughs. He heads over to the next closet.

"What's going on?" The scientist asked. "I heard screaming."

"No you didn't."

Adrian shoots the scientist . The other scientist runs out of the closet and he sees Adrian with blood on his face and a smile. He runs down the hallway and rounds the corner. Adrian runs after him. The only room down the hall was the bathroom. He enters the bathroom and checks the stalls until he finds the scientist in the last one.

"Back stabber," the scientist said.

Adrian grabs the scientist by the hair and slams his head against the wall. He sticks his head in the toilet and gives him a swirly. He drags the scientist over to the mirrors, smashes his face on both of them, and then throws him down. He turns around and sees the bloody scientist vibrating on the ground. Adrian takes his knife and approaches the scientist….


	3. Grave Danger

**Grave Danger**

Walter Bennett was kneeling beside his Daughter's grave. He places a dozen roses at her grave.

"I miss you so much," Walter said, "I really wish you were here."

Then he heard a screeching noise. He saw a huge monster truck coming towards him. He dove out of the way as the monster truck ran over the tombstone. The truck stopped and Gordon Freeman stepped out. He was carrying a large chain.

"Hello ya jackass!" Gordon said.

"Please, no," Walter cried.

Gordon kicked him in the face and then whipped him with the chain. He struck him in the ribs and in the face. Then, he wrapped the chain around his hand and then started punching him in the face.

"Time to dig up your daughter," Gordon said.

He began to dig a hole until he saw the end of the casket. He hooked the chain around the handles and hooked the chain to the monster truck while laughing. He got in the truck and started to drive. All Walter could do was look on. The truck eventually pulled the casket out of the ground. Gordon drove the truck through the other gravesites, dragging the casket with him while laughing

He drove onto the street and the casket opened up. The corpse rolled out of the casket. Gordon continued to drive down the road.


	4. Baby Blues

**Baby Blues (deleted scene from The Reign of Terror 5)**

Adrian walked down the hallway and saw a scientist walking down the hall. He was looking at a clipboard of notes. The scientist walks into a room and Adrian follows him. The scientist is sitting at a computer while typing what he sees on the clipboard. Adrian approaches him and puts a knife right at his throat.

"Shut up!" Adrian said, "Unless you want a red smile. You going to do what I say."

He throws the scientist to the ground. Adrian looks down at him and smiles.

"I want you to take you clothes off and wrap that blanket on you like you would a diaper. Then, you're gonna wear that sheet like a baby bonnet. Now get your ass moving."

The scientist stands up.

"But, the administrator and his associates are going to be here shortly," the scientist said.

Adrian punched him in the stomach.

"Do it now jackass!" Adrian shouted.

The scientist now had his clothes off except for the big white blanket wrapped on him like a diaper and the white sheet around his head. Adrian laughed.

"You look like the biggest, dumbest, stupidest baby in the world," he said.

He looked out the window and saw a group of men in suits and ties.

"They're here," Adrian said while smiling.

"Please don't make me do this."

Adrian hit him in the stomach again.

"Get your ass out there and do what I said."

The scientist slowly walked out of the room. The administrator and his associates saw him.

"What the hell is going on?" The administrator yelled.

The scientist started to crawl on the ground and cry like a baby.

"What is the meaning of this?" One of the associates said.

The scientist lay on his back.

"Baby hungry, baby need diaper change, baby go boom boom.

"Stop this childish nonsense now! The administrator said.

The scientist began to cry like a baby.

"Baby wet himself."

Adrian walked out and shot the associates.

"Who are you? Please don't kill me!" The administrator pleaded.

Adrian shot him and pointed the gun at the scientist.

"You said you wouldn't kill me."

"I was always told if you kept a positive attitude, good things will happen to you," Adrian said," But they lied."

Adrian shot the scientist and left the area.


	5. Dr Shepard

**Dr. Shepard (deleted scene from The Reign of Terror 5)**

A scientist was in the hospital at the Black Mesa Research Facility. He was being treated for a broken ankle caused by Adrian Shepard. Another scientist just brought him grape juice but the scientist spit it out.

"This is grape juice," the scientist said, "I want apple juice!

"Oh sorry."

"And get me another remote, this one is too small."

Later the scientist was checking the blood pressure of the injured scientist.

"How is it? The scientist said.

"It's fine, normal."

"That's what the result was the last 10 times you checked it. Where is that damn doctor?"

The doctor walked in. He had a clipboard over his face.

"Well it's about time," the injured scientist said.

"It is about time," the doctor said.

The injured scientist recognized the voice. The doctor lowered the clipboard and the injured scientist saw Adrian Shepard. He rushed toward the scientist and jumped on the bed and started to punch the scientist repeatedly. The other scientist ran out of the room. The injured scientist screamed in terror. Adrian then pounded on the scientist's leg. While the scientist was screaming in pain, Adrian struck him in the head with a bedpan. The scientist stopped screaming and he fell off the bed. Adrian began stepping on him. He picked the scientist up and put him on the bed. He got a defibrillator and used the attachments to shock the scientist. He fell off the bed and Adrian grabbed a metal stick. He placed the scientist in a bent over position on the bed and shoved the stick up his ass. The scientist screamed in pain. Adrian grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head on the ground. The scientist wasn't moving. Adrian left the room.


	6. Enter the Asylum

**Enter the Asylum (Deleted Scene from The Reign of Terror 4)**

All Walter Bennett could think about was Gordon Freeman causing harm to him. He sat in his home on the floor hugging his folder. The house was dark and he listened to the rain and thunder. The windows and the door were boarded up. For a moment he saw a shadow of someone on the wall**. **He hid his face behind the folder for a moment and then peeked over it. The shadow was no longer there. Then phone rang and it startled Walter. He didn't have the courage to answer it. Then, he heard a familiar voice.

"Walter, are you there?" Laura Fuller said over the answering machine. "Walter please, pick up, I want to talk to you. They guys from Stonebridge Heights are going to be there any moment. They're going to take you there. It will be okay. You can get the help you need. I want to help you. I'll see you there."

She hung the phone up and Walter stared at the blinking red light on the machine. Her voice made him calm down, as he was no longer shaking. He opened his folder and looked at the picture of his daughter. Then, the sound of lightning startled him again. He got up and ran to a dark corner where he once again started to shake while hugging his folder. 

Walter spotted something near the kitchen. A flash of lightning occurred and he saw someone. Soon after, another flash occurred and he saw someone in front of him. Walter got up and ran to another corner. Another flash occurred and Walter saw who it was. Gordon Freeman was standing in front of him with a grim smile. Gordon put a knife right at his throat and while Walter was shivering.. A sudden knock at the door made Walter realize there was no one there. However, Walter was scared of who might be at the door.

"Walter?" The man at the door said. "Open up, we're from Stonebridge Heights. We want to help you. Laura Fuller sent us. Please open up."

Walter didn't move. He didn't trust the man at the door.

"She gave me a key," the man said, "I'm coming in. I don't want any trouble. I just want to help."

Walter began to cry because there was nothing he could do now. All he could do was sit there and receive whatever fate had coming his way. The man unlocked the door and had no trouble pushing the piece of plywood covering the door. He needed a flashlight to see inside even though it was daytime. Another man came it with him. They saw Walter sitting in the corner.

"Walter Bennett, my name is Bert, this is Mitch. Why don't you come with us?"

Walter didn't move. All he did was stare straight ahead with tears running down his face. He let the two men take him by the arm and pull him up.

"Don't worry, we will get you some food okay," Mitch said.

They brought him outside and Laura was standing on the porch.

"Walter, hi," she said, "Let's get you some help."

Walter nodded. She handed him a sandwich. Walter immediately took it and ate it very quickly. She hugged him. Walter and Laura were in the back of the van, which had benches on the side. Bert and Mitch were in the front. Mitch was driving. Laura smiled at Walter but he never looked up at her. They finally reached the Stonebridge Heights Asylum.

"We're here," Laura said as she kneeled beside him. "Let them take you inside okay?"

Walter nodded. Bert and Mitch escorted Walter to the entrance. When they got inside, a guard who was bald approached Walter.

"I'm going to have to take this," he said grimly, "Standard procedure."

He took the folder from Walter and he screamed in panic.

"No! Please, give it back to me!" Walter shouted.

Laura approached the bald guard.

"Please, give him the folder," she said.

The guard slowly pushed her back.

"I can't allow that," he said.

"He's harmless, give it back."

Walter continued to scream.

"Get him out of here," the bald guard said.

Bert and Mitch escorted him out of the area while Walter was kicking and screaming.

"It's okay Walter, I'll get it for you," Laura said.

Walter was banging on the door in his cell crying. He was running into the walls while crying and screaming.

"Please! I want my folder! Please!" He shouted.

A few minutes later, he was sitting on his bed crying. There was a knock at the door. Laura entered the room.

"I got something for you," she said.

She was holding his folder. Walter immediately ran towards her, took the folder, and went back on the bed, hugging it.

"I got you a pencil. I convinced them that you would do no harm to yourself or others. I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you. Do you want to talk about what's going on?"

"Not now."

"There's some food on the way for you. Why haven't you been eating?"

"I'm afraid he'll be out there. I can't leave the house. He's waiting for me."

"Who is?"

"Please, I don't want to talk now."

"Okay, I'll be back tomorrow."

A man with a plate of food approached Walter's room.

"Oh I'll take that," Laura said.

The man handed her the plate and Laura brought it over to Walter.

"Enjoy."

Walter ate really fast. Laura closed the door and watched him for a while as he ate. She walked down the hallway.


End file.
